Second Chances
by sora1213
Summary: Lucy has been at her new school not even a month when she gets on the wrong side of the strongest student there, Laxus, but where there is hate there is also love. But when things go wrong how will she deal with what he leaves behind, what will she do when he shows up several years later? Will she give him a second chance? AU! M for language and citrus later on. LaLu forever!
1. First Impressions

** Hi everyone I'm back again! *random music playing in the background* I know its been longer than I said it would but I'm back with a new story *another good one that you will like I hope!* This is an AU story, the first part takes place in high school so everyone is between 16-18, the second part takes place in college. I really don't know when updates will be because I'm still in the early chapters of writing. Quick shout out to trinity531 and Kamila-chan! Thanks for putting up with me when I was stuck in my dark corner of writers block! If you have any questions feel free to ask. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**As Always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter One**

**First Impressions**

"Ashley!" Lucy yelled out to her twin as she walked into Ashley's darkened room and flicked on the light, causing a lump on the bed to groan and roll over. As she threw an arm to cover her eyes Lucy walked over and pulled the blanket off of her, causing her to flinch and groan again.

"Go away..." She mumbled, rolling over again.

"If you don't get up we'll be late for school! Your uniform is hanging on the back of your door, so hurry up!" Lucy walked out of the room to the floor length mirror and started to fix her uniform. A simple navy blue pleated skirt that just brushed her knees, a button up white blouse with a bright blue ribbon under the collar, and a black jacket with the school crest on it, a intricate flower embroidered in gold, signaling that she was a magic student. Paired with her knee high white socks and black shoes she looked rather cute, the only problem was her hair. Long, blond, and always in the way she never knew what to do with it.

_Sometimes I just want to cut it off, but Ashley would be pissed with me if I did that, she cut her hair a few days ago so we wouldn't look the same anymore_. Just then Ashley walked out of her room and took one look at Lucy and sighed.

"You never knew what to do with your hair after mom died, did you?" She said as she walked up behind Lucy and started to work on her hair, pulling part of it to the side of her head, holding it in place with a bright blue ribbon. Lucy turned and smiled at her sister, she was dressed the same but instead of a ribbon holding her hair it was held in place by a hair tie and a skull hair clip.

"There, all better. Now let's go!" Ashley yelled while racing down the stairs.

* * *

Lucy parked her car and got out of it, glancing around for her sister. She spotted Ashley running up behind her boyfriend, Sting, and laughed as she jumped onto his back, causing him to drop his books in surprise. She watched as his cousin Rouge quickly picked them up off the damp ground.

_ I'm so glad that its finally warmer out, its been too cold lately. Hmmmmm... looks like I'm not the only one who is glad that the cold is finally over_. Lucy looked over as a black motorcycle pulled into the school parking lot, followed by a dark red convertible with the top down. The person on the bike removed his helmet, revealing his blue and black hair and the tattoo on his face that Lucy always found disturbing, Bickslow.

She heard a car door slam and looked over to see the people in the convertible getting out. The one driving stood up and she could see his long green hair, and saw the girl next to him stand up and get out of the passenger seat, her light brown hair shining in the sun. Freed and Evergreen, cousins to Bickslow, though no one knew how they were related just that they were cousins.

She then watched as someone stood up in the backseat and hopped over the side of the car, and watched, trying to control her laughter, as he tripped avoiding a puddle, falling into a heap on the ground. He turned to the sound of her laughter, his storm blue eyes glaring at her. "Oi! Blondie! What are you laughing at?"

"You're blond too, and they make doors for a reason, you should learn to use one!" Lucy yelled as she walked over to Ashley, Sting, and Rouge as they waited for her by the doors.

"Do you know who he is?" Her twin asked her breathlessly.

"Uhh... Some guy who doesn't know how to use a door?" She glared over at Sting as he laughed.

"No, not just some guy. That was Laxus Dreyar!" Ashley told her in a hushed voice. "Grandson of Principal Makarov! One of the strongest magic students here! I know we've only been here for about a month but you need to learn who you should leave alone..."

_Oh crap! What did I just do? _Lucy blushed and looked at the sister, who was trying not to laugh at the look on Lucy's face. "I-I got to get to advanced language arts, I'll see you at lunch." She stammered and ran off, leaving Ashley laughing with Sting and Rouge.

* * *

Lunch came and Lucy looked around for Ashley and spotted her with Sting and Rouge at their usual table, and she walked over to join them.

"So..." Lucy's best friend Levy started as she sat down across from Lucy. "I heard you got the better of Laxus Dreyar this morning, is it true?"

Instantly Lucy felt her face heat up. "Perfect. How many people know?"

"Only about half the school." Levy said with a grin.

"Oh this is just perfect!" She groaned and looked around the cafeteria and saw many pairs of eyes watching her, and one pair of storm blue ones glaring at her from across the room.

"Can this day get any worse?" She muttered as she put her head in her arms on top of the table.

* * *

Magic Combat, just about everyone's favorite class, except for Lucy. Her form of magic was rare and she didn't like using it, unlike some of the showoffs in this class. There was only one other person who used the same magic as she did and they were nowhere near her level of strength. Of course no one knew how powerful she was as she relied on her magic whip and limited her use of magic, only Ashley knew her strength.

Ashley, on the other hand, was an expert in hand to hand combat and used magical weapons along with her requip magic, and she wasn't afraid to show off her power.

As Lucy walked out of the locker room and into the arena she groaned when she saw the third years standing there with her fellow second years, a small lacrima screen was next to stands.

"Alright kids, listen up!" Their teacher yelled as he walked out, he had red hair, stubble on his chin, and eyes that never missed anything. Gildarts Clive, just about everyone's favorite teacher, except for his daughter Cana, who was always annoyed by her overprotective father.

"I've gathered everyone here for a contest. You will pair up with someone from your class, boys with boys, girls with girls, and compete against your classmates in order to find the best boy and girl team from each class. The winners from the second years will go up against the winners from the third years to find the strongest. A prize will be awarded to the winner of each grade, and a grand prize will be awarded to the winner between the two. You have one minute to find your partners."

Gildarts looked at them expectantly, and they quickly formed team, a few decided to be on their own. Lucy quickly ran over to Ashley, the only one who wouldn't be surprised if she used her magic. They stood there waiting in their matching combat uniforms, white tank tops and black shorts, though some of the boys went without their shirts, mainly the resident strippers, Gray Fullbuster and his cousin Lyon Vastia, they always somehow managed to lose their tops without noticing. After everyone finished pairing up Gildarts wrote everyone's names down onto the screen.

"Normally I would say ladies first but seeing as there are more of them the men will go first. The first match is Laxus vs. Bacchus. Onto the field guys! Everyone else into the stands!" The two guys walked onto the field while everyone else walked into the stands and either sat or leaned against the railing.

"Try not to injure each other too bad or Porlyusica will have my head." He told them as he walked to the edge of the field to judge. "START!"

Bacchus quickly rushed at him and Laxus stood there patiently waiting for him. As Bacchus got closer Lucy cold see Laxus gathering his magic into one fist before he slammed it into him as he reached Laxus, sending him across the room, leaving a small crater in the cement brick wall.

"Winner, Laxus!" Gildarts called out as Laxus left the field. "Next up is Jellal and Gajeel vs. Freed and Bickslow!" Everyone watched as the four walked onto the field and they held their breath as they waited for the match to begin. Everyone knew that Jellal, with his Heavenly Body magic, and Gajeel, with his Iron Dragon magic, were strong on their own, but they didn't work well as a team.

Freed, with his runes and Dark Eciture magic, and Bickslow, with his Sieth magic and his soul dolls, weren't very powerful on their own, but they had flawless teamwork. Their fight was an intense few minutes but Jellal and Gajeel were announced the winners and from behind her Lucy heard a grunt of disappointment. She turned and realized Laxus was sitting behind her. "Not everyone here is a monster like you." She hissed at him, earning a glare from him as he leaned forward.

"I'm not disappointed that they lost, Blondie, I'm disappointed that there are no monsters here that will give me a good challenge. Though no one knows what your magic is or how powerful you really are, so I might be wrong."

She glared at him before turning away_. Maybe he's right, ever since Ashley and I transferred here a month ago I haven't used my magic in front of everyone. Maybe I should use it... _Lucy watched in silence as the rest of the boys fought. Laxus won against Jellal and Gajeel, making him the winner of the third years, and then it was the second years turn. Natsu won against Sting and Rouge, making Ashley next to her pout, and Gray and Lyon won against Cobra and Elfman.

She watched with excitement with everyone else as the fight between Natsu, Gray, and Lyon began, lasting over ten minutes with Natsu as the victor. She heard Lisanna next to her cheer for Natsu as he grinned over to the girls, completely oblivious to Lisanna's feelings towards him. She heard a sigh and turned to see Laxus behind her still, Freed and Bickslow behind him, Evergreen sitting next to him waiting for her match.

"We will now start with the ladies matches, giving Laxus and Natsu some time to rest before their match. Erza and Mirajane, you two will be fighting Flare and Angel." Gildarts announced, and Lucy turned her attention to the field. The match was over too soon, Erza, with her many magical swords and armor, and Mira, with her Demon Souls, quickly overpowered Angel with her Angel magic, and Flare with her Hair magic that Lucy always found disturbing.

Next up was Evergreen and Cana, who quickly lost against Minerva and Ultear, causing Laxus behind her to click his tongue in disappointment, but Lucy didn't even bother to turn around to glare. Instead she turned her attention to the next fight, Erza and Mira vs. Minerva and Ultear.

Lucy and Ashley both leaned forward with excitement, this match was going to be good. As the match began Erza quickly changed into her Black Wing Armor and Mira changed into her Satan Soul and rushed their opponents. Minerva, though, used her Territory magic to move her and Ultear away, then Ultear's orb that she carried everywhere went zooming around, attacking Mira while Minerva started to attack Erza. The match went on like this for several minutes, each side gaining an advantage but then losing it. The match ended, though, when Minerva, distracted by Erza, was caught by surprise by Mira as she landed a heavy kick to her back, sending her into the stands.

Ultear, now having no chance of winning, surrendered and Erza and Mira were announced the winners of the third years. Next up were the second year girls, the first match being between the fifteen year old geniuses Wendy and Chelia vs. Yukino and Juvia. Thanks to Juvia, she and Yukino won over Wendy and Chelia, as they preferred to use their magic for healing not fighting.

"Lucy, we're up next." Ashley gave Lucy a reassuring smile as they made their way onto the field, their opponents Lisanna and Levy right behind them. She looked over at the stands and saw Laxus watching her closely, and heard murmurs from everyone. Ashley was easily the strongest of the second year girls, but Lucy was the unknown.

"Levy!" Lucy called out to the blue haired girl. "Sorry for this but I want to win."

Levy looked at Lucy and grinned. "We'll see about that!" She called back and the match began.


	2. Hidden Magic

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 2**

**Hidden Magic**

Laxus watched in interest as the twin blonds fought against Lisanna and Levy, watched as both girls brought out magical whips and began to fight. _Maybe I was wrong about Blondie. Maybe the magic I've been sensing from the training room when she's in there isn't hers._

"Freed, what do you know about the blonds down there?" Laxus asked casually.

"Well, the short haired one, Ashley, is known for her hand to hand combat skills and is very skilled with magical weapons. She is also dating Sting. Little is known about the other one, Lucy. Nobody has ever seen her magic, only her magical whip, which takes considerable magic to make it even work, and with her whip alone she is considered strong. Everyone also believes that she is dating Rouge but she is actually single. Why do you ask?" Freed rattled off then glanced at Laxus.

"Just curious, that's all." Laxus said, tuning his attention back to the field in time to see Lucy and Ashley win their match.

* * *

"That was a good fight, Lucy." Ashley said as they got water before their next fight, they were about to fight Juvia and Yukino. "The next match, who do you want to fight?"

"I'll take Yukino." Lucy told her sister as they were called back onto the field, and faced down Juvia and Yukino.

"GO!" Gildarts called out and instantly Juvia turned into water and tried to trap them. In seconds Ashley pulled out a magical baton and twirled it around, sending out electricity into the water, shocking Juvia and causing her water to recede.

"Juvia will defeat you two to prove to Gray-sama that Juvia will be the perfect girlfriend for him!" Juvia called out as she turned into water and went after Lucy this time. As Lucy's hand went to her belt that held her whip Ashley moved in front of her.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Juvia, Lightning Strike!" Ashley slashed at Juvia with her baton, electrocuting her, causing her to scream and collapse to the ground.

As Yukino saw her partner crumple to the ground she brought out one of her keys, and Lucy felt all her hairs stand on end as she summoned the spirit. Dark clouds formed above Yukino and through the clouds Lucy could make out the shape of a giant serpent.

_I knew she used this magic but I wasn't expecting Ophiuchus_. Lucy looked up as the clouds cleared and saw the serpent circling them.

"Lucy!" Ashley called out. "Your whip!" Lucy nodded and used her whip and wrapped the end around the serpent's neck, pulling its head down. Allowing Ashley to jump onto its back. She exchanged her whip for two magical swords and ran down the serpent's back, slashing at it as she ran. With a roar the serpent disappeared and Ashley landed behind Yukino, her swords pressed against her back.

"End match!" Gildarts called out. "Winners are Lucy and Ashley!" A few of the boys whistled at them as they walked off the field, but Lucy ignored them as she went to get water. As she drank she caught Laxus staring at her as he stood next to the railing.

"Like what you see?" She asked in an annoyed huff, earning a smirk from him.

"If you plan on even standing a chance against Erza and Mira you will have to use all of your magic." He said and jumped over the railing and walked past her onto the field where Natsu was already waiting for him.

"Easy for him to say." She muttered to herself as she went to sit in the stands. She looked over and saw Ashley watching her, and she turned away from her twin to watch the match.

Natsu, a bit too eager to fight, rushed at Laxus once the match began, his fists on fire he began to punch and kick at Laxus, who either blocked or dodged each one. After a few minutes of this Laxus seemed to get annoyed and he punched Natsu, sending him flying high up above them and Natsu used that to his advantage and let out a roar, which engulfed Laxus in flames. Then, from out of the flames, a large lightning bolt arched up and hit Natsu, and he crashed to the ground, lightning racing across his body. He tried to get up but was stopped by Gildarts.

"The winner is Laxus!" Gildarts called out, and Lucy looked over at Laxus and saw his entire shirt had been burned off, exposing his muscled chest and torso, an intricate black tattoo on his left side.

"Tell him when he wakes up that he owes me a new shirt!" He called out as he walked away and took his seat behind Lucy once again. "You're up, Blondie, and remember what I told you." He said as Lucy got up and walked away from him.

"What did he tell you?" Ashley asked as Lucy joined her, Erza and Mira across from them.

"He said if we want to win we'll have to use all of our magic." Lucy said and saw her sister's worried face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've gotten better at using them."

"Fine, but if you use too many I'm going to forfeit the match." Ashley told her and turned her attention to the two girls in front of them. Lucy nodded at her and the match began.

The two teams watched each other, waiting to make a move and Lucy's hand went to her belt, to a case she kept attached to it. Her eyes flickered over to the stands and saw that Laxus was more interested in his friends behind him. She noticed that most of the crowd was cheering for either Erza and Mira or for Ashley, not her. Lucy grinned and pulled her keys out from their case.

_Time to show them what I can __**really**__ do_. Ashley gave Lucy a warning look as she saw the keys, but at that moment Erza and Mira decided to start. Ashley managed to block Erza's sword with one of her own, but Lucy had no way to block Mira's kick, and landed in the stands close to Laxus.

"Having fun, Blondie?" Laxus asked with a laugh, but Lucy spat out a mouth full of blood and grabbed her keys.

"Like hell..." She glared down at Mira, who was now in her Satan Soul. "Leo! Capricorn!" Lucy called out, and Laxus fell off his seat as there was a flash of light and two figures appeared in front of Lucy. One was wearing a suit and glasses and had messy orange hair, the other was a human-like goat wearing a suit and sunglasses. They bowed and looked up at Lucy.

"How can we help?" Leo asked her.

"Training exercise, help me defeat Mira down there." Lucy pointed down to a surprised looking Mira, and the two spirits took off after Mira, who quickly started to fight back.

"What the fuck was that, Blondie?" Laxus yelled as he got back into his seat.

"Just a bit of my magic!" She called back as she ran back onto the field. Using her whip she began to fight back against Mira along side her two spirits, Ashley fighting Erza with her vast array of magical weapons. The fight was even until Mira managed to take out Capricorn, and Lucy winced as she felt him return to his world.

Lucy fumbled with her keys when Leo was hit and disappeared. _Crap! Who will be go-_

"Lucy!" Ashley screamed, but she moved too late and was hit with Mira's tail in the back, ripping the back of her shirt open, and she went flying into the stands once again.

"Is she okay?" Several of the students asked, but backed away as she sat up, and she tried to ignore the stinging, burning feeling in her back. As Lucy stood Ashley looked over to her, but she should have been watching Erza. A quick, powerful hit from Erza sent her flying as Lucy ran onto the field.

"I'm not finished yet!" Lucy yelled as she ran onto the field, she could sense Gildarts was about to call the match, and a gold aura surrounded her.

"Lucy! No!" Ashley screamed as she felt her twin's magic spike to a dangerous level, but her cry of warning went unheard as Lucy began her spell.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the Stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy Appearance._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos,_

_I am the ruler of the Stars_

_Aspect became Complete_

_Open thy malevolent Gate_

_O Eighty-eight Stars of the Heaven_

_Shine!_

_Urano Metria!_

* * *

The entire class watched in stunned silence as a golden magic circle appeared under Lucy, as her brown eyes were covered by golden circles. They watched as the spell was completed and miniature planets attacked a frozen Erza and Mira. When the spell stopped Erza and Mira were on the ground on all fours, panting for breath, while Lucy was still standing.

"W-winners L-Lucy and Ashley!" Gildarts announced, still shocked by what he had seen.

"Lucy!" Laxus looked over and saw Ashley trying to stand, trying to get to her twin.

_Why is she worried, they won right? _He looked over at Lucy and saw she was swaying, about to fall. Laxus quickly turned into lightning and caught her right before she hit the ground, right before all the students went crazy, yelling and trying to get out of the stands.

"Laxus! Ashley! Take Lucy to Porlyusica! Everyone else back to your regular training!" Gildarts called out in a menacing voice, and Ashley came over and tried to help adjust Lucy, but the moment she touched her twin she quickly removed her hands. Laxus looked at her and noticed her hands had turned a bit red and shook his head as he adjusted Lucy on his own. He moved her so they were chest to chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms under her thighs holding her up. He tried hard not to think about her chest pressing against his as what remained of her shirt was burned away by her overflowing magic.

It was quite as they made their way through the halls and Laxus took the time to study Ashley. She kept glancing at Lucy, afraid of something.

"So Ashley, what's up with Lucy's magic?" Laxus asked as he moved Lucy up higher.

"Let's just say that its powerful, but every time she uses that spell her magic goes crazy and she ends up like this. She also doesn't have very good experiences with her spirits so she tries not to use them. She also ha- Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"All I asked is what was up with her magic, then you started rambling." Laxus said as he looked over at Ashley, thinking about Lucy's overwhelming magic. "If she's powerful like you said, why hasn't anyone seen her magic until now?"

Ashley glared at him and after a moment she let out a sigh. "Because of our father, after our mother died in an accident when we were young he wouldn't let us practice our magic. Unlike Lucy, I could practice in secret, so I was able to manage my magic easily. Lucy was afraid to practice in secret, so while her magic is powerful, its also unpredictable. Celestial magic is unpredictable anyways."

"Eventually her magic became too much for out father to handle so he sent her away, and made me accompany her, so we transferred out of our private school to here. Crocus Academy was too bothersome anyways." Laxus raised an eyebrow at the school she mentioned.

Crocus Academy was the opposite of Magnolia High, it was the most elite private school in the region. If they went there what kind of money do they have?

They made the res of the walk in silence, and finally reached Porlyusica's room. When they walked in Porlyusica looked up from Minerva, who she was treating for a head injury.

"Another one! That drunk needs to stop letting you nearly kill each other... I can't go a day without someone getting an injury from Combat class. Go sit over there, I'll be with you in a minute.

Laxus and Ashley took one of the unoccupied beds along the wall and looked around. Natsu was at the other end of the room, covered in bandages and strapped down to the bed, most likely to keep him still so Porlyusica's magical creams could do their work. Bacchus was sitting up in the bed next to them.

"So who won the girls' matches?" Bacchus asked, and from across the room Minerva groaned and sat up.

"Well, Minerva over there got the shit kicked out of her by Mira." Laxus said and Bacchus let out a low whistle.

"Damn, I knew Mira was sexy as hell, but for her to be that damn strong..."

"Well, you did just transfer this week, Bacchus. First rule of Magnolia High. The sexier they are the deadlier they are. Just look at Lu-"

**SMACK! **Laxus's head jerked forward as Ashley smacked him in the back of the head.

"Just what are you two doing!?" Porlyusica yelled, glaring over at the two blonds.

"Nothing, There was just a fly on the back of his head!" Ashley said sweetly, knowing Porlyusica hated pests of any kind, and earned a rare smile from the pink haired woman.

"Damn Dragon Lady..." Laxus muttered as Bacchus laughed.

"So who won the second years' matches? Was it Juvia and Yukino, they're pretty strong." Bacchus asked, looking at Ashley.

"Nope, me and Lucy won." She said with a grin as she saw Bacchus's eyes widen.

"So you two got destroyed by Erza and Mira and ended up here." Bacchus said with a laugh, but as Ashley shook her head she could see Minerva glaring at them.

"Nope, Lucy here destroyed them, but her magic went a bit crazy, so we're here now." Ashley said and saw Minerva's eyes widen out of the corner of her eye. Bacchus, though, was staring at the twins, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Ashley sighed when she heard two voices down the hall, and looked up as the bell rang for the change of classes.

"Laxus, stay here with Lucy for now. I can't miss Advanced Magical Theory with Jura, he only comes once a week." Ashley started to walk to the door when Bacchus got over his shock and called after her.

"How the hell did you two beat those two?" She turned and gave him a grin.

"Ask Laxus, or Erza and Mira, who are almost here." She glanced at Lucy and saw what was left of her shirt burn up, and frowned. "Laxus, give this to Lucy when she wakes up."

"Give her wha-" He watched as Ashley pulled her shirt over her head and threw it at him, and he turned red when he saw she was only wearing a lacy dark purple bra.

As Ashley left Erza and Mira walked in and Bacchus let out a low whistle as he leaned back against the wall. "If all the girls look like that here I'm never leaving." Bacchus said, earning a smack from Erza.

"Bacchus!" Porlyusica yelled and Bacchus flinched. "You can leave now!" Bacchus grinned and quickly got up.

"Laxus have fun with your, ah... situation." He nodded towards Lucy with a wink. "They are twins, so chances are they look exactly the same." Laxus glared at Bacchus as he left laughing, and froze when he felt Lucy move on his lap.

_ I wonder if they do look the same. Maybe if I ju- No! I can't think about that now, I rather not face the wrath of Erza and Mira... _Laxus looked up as Porlyusica made her way over to examine Lucy, an Erza and Mira sat on the bed that Bacchus just left.

"Hmm..." The pink haired woman studied Lucy's back for a bit before turning around and walking to one of the cabinets lining the wall, returning with two of creams and forcing Laxus to take them.

"She's a Celestial mage, correct?"

"Celestial mage?" Laxus asked, confused, he had never heard of that kind of magic before. She sighed and reached to Lucy's belt that was starting to burn from her magic, and pulled off a ring of keys for Laxus to see.

"These are known as Gate Keys, boy, its what she uses her magic with, they summon spirits from the heavens. What are they teaching you in this school?"

"The basics..." Laxus snorted, earning a glare from the woman. "What does her magic have to do with her injuries?"

"Because I have to know what magic she uses so I can give her the right creams!" She glared at Laxus and nodded to the two jars in his hands. "You have to put those creams on her, the pale green on her back, the pale yellow on her chest."

"Ah, Miss Porlyusica, I think Lucy would be more comfortable if either Mira or I put the creams on her." Erza said, glaring at a red faced Laxus.

"If you can touch Lucy without burning yourselves, then go ahead." Porlyusica said in a serious tone.

"Burn ourselves?" Erza and Mira said in unison, looking at each other.

"Lucy's magic is very unstable, so its overflowing and slowly burning away what it touches." As she finished talking Laxus heard Mira gasp and point at Lucy, he looked down and saw what was left of Lucy's shorts burn away. Laxus gulped and looked over at the girls next to him.

"Please, just take her." Erza and Mira nodded and stood up and moved on either side of Lucy and went to grab her arms. They each held on for a few seconds before the gasped and let go, their hands burned. From behind the girls Porlyusica clicked her tongue.

"Green cream on her back for the scrapes. Yellow cream on her chest to stabilize her magic." She ordered Laxus as she drew the curtains around the bed they were on. _Can this day get any worse? _ Laxus thought as he looked at the creams in his hands to the blond girl on his lap.


	3. Magic Burn

**Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you have please leave a review, I love knowing what you guys think. If you have a question let me know and I'll answer. Also if anyone was at Ikasucon in Ft. Wayne Indiana this past weekend, HIIII! I was the one running around as Levy from Fairy Tail most of the weekend! Read, enjoy, and review! Laters! ^w^**

* * *

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 3**

**Magic Burn**

"Why the hell do I have to do this, why can't you?" Laxus yelled through the curtains.

"Because only someone with equal or greater magical power than her can touch her without getting burned!" Porlyusica snapped at him. "I don't have any magic of my own, only knowledge and experience at treating magical related injuries, so you are the only one here that can put those creams on her. Hurry up, she's only going to get worse unless you do!"

"Okay, okay, damn Dragon Lady..." Laxus muttered under his breath as he unscrewed one of the jars, revealing a pale green cream that smelled of mint and pine. Scooping out a generous amount he gently began to rub it into her back, feeling the creams soothing effects on his palm as Lucy sighed in relief, and he felt the scrapes along the length of her back under his palm.

_Damn, did Mira have to hit her so hard? _As his hand moved across her back he realized she was no longer wearing a bra. _This day just keeps getting worse... _He tried hard not to think about the naked form of Lucy on his lap as he massaged more of the cream into her back.

When Laxus was finished with the green cream he gently laid Lucy onto her back and opened the next jar, this one a pale yellow and it smelled cool and crisp, like a summer night. _I hope she doesn't wake up right now, she might try to hurt me, I've seen her kick Natsu across the cafeteria for taking her food without permission..._

Laxus scooped out some of the yellow cream and carefully he began to massage it into her chest, and he felt her sigh in relief as the cream touched her heated skin. Taking that as a good sign, he got more cream and started to massage it into her breasts, trying hard not to enjoy the feel of the soft mounds beneath his hands.

Behind him Laxus could hear Porlyusica talking to Erza, Mira, and Minerva, telling them that they could leave, and he heard the curtain move behind him.

"Laxus, I'm going to leave for a few minutes to talk to your grandfather. Are you doing okay with Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yes, I already put the cream onto her back, I'm using the magic stabilizing cream right now." He answered, concentrating only on Lucy's face.

"Okay, and be sure to use enough cream to cover her entire chest and she should be fine."

Laxus let out a sigh of relief as he heard her leave, and then glared down at Lucy as he continued to apply the cream. "You owe me for doing this for you, Blondie."

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief as she felt some type of cream applied to her back, felt the warmth of strong hands gently caressing her back, massaging cream into it.

_I could get used to this... _She felt someone shift her and lay her down onto her back. She let out another sigh as those same amazing hand began to massage a different cream into her chest, and she could feel a cooling sensation spread through her.

_Who the hell to these amazing hand belong to? Could it be Jellal, he seems like the type to have soft hands. It could also be Rouge, his hands are always soft. Maybe if I listen I can figure out who it is. Just please don't be Natsu..._

"Laxus, I'm going to leave for a few minutes to talk to your grandfather..." Lucy froze as she heard the woman talk.

_Oh, please not him..._

"Are you doing okay with Miss Heartfilia?"

_Crap! Crap! Crap! How the hell did this happen?_ She tuned out his reply as she tried to figure out how she ended up in this situation.

"You owe me for doing this for you, Blondie."

"Who the hell are you calling Blondie?" Lucy growled as she opened her eyes, and she saw a very blurry, red faced Laxus above her, and she waited for her vision to return to normal before she spoke again.

"Remove your hands before I remove them for you." She watched as Laxus smirked slightly before removing them, only to hand a jar of pale yellow cream to her.

"Here, finish putting this on your chest, and your sister left you a shirt..." Laxus reached over and grabbed Ashley's discarded shirt and tossed it to her.

"I'll go out here to see if the Dragon Lady has any bottoms for you while you finish with the cream." Laxus walked through the curtains and Lucy could hear him going through the cabinets. With a sigh she finished covering her chest with the cream and put on her sister's shirt, and when she got her head through the top everything went dark as something landed on her head.

"What the hell!" She grumbled as she removed the piece of clothing, finding herself holding a pair of shorts.

"They're called shorts, I figured you would like them better than a skirt." Laxus called as Lucy yanked them on, and finally realized she had been completely naked, and Laxus had seen everything.

"Why the hell was I naked, and why were you massaging cream onto me!?" She screeched as she pulled the curtain aside, only to see Laxus standing next to a strapped down Natsu as Porlyusica walked in, followed by Principal Makarov.

Makarov was a short man wearing a crisp white suit, with white hair on the sides of his head, and a rather large white mustache that twitched as he smiled at her.

"Oh, Principal Makarov, I'm sorry for yel-"

"Its alright, child." He cut in. "Porlyusica and Gildarts have filled me in on what happened today. I'll have to admit, I'm surprised and impressed at the power you have displayed today, though Porlyusica has informed me that you were experiencing Magic Burn, very uncommon, but not unheard of."

"Magic Burn?" Lucy asked, and both Makarov and Porlyusica nodded.

"Why don't we all sit down and discuss how we are going to deal with this?" The three of them sat, but Laxus started to leave the room. "And where do you think you are going?" Makarov asked, eying his grandson.

"I don't see any reason for me to stay so I'm leaving." Laxus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sit." His grandfather said with a slight growl, and Laxus quickly sat and crossed his arms.

"So Lucy, you're very powerful, I'll give you that, but your magic is rather unstable. Did you train with it when you were younger?" Makarov asked, and they all turned to look at Lucy.

"No." Lucy said with a tightness in her voice after a moment of silence. "My father was very strict after my mother died, he didn't want anything to do with magic, so he forbade us to use ours." She closed her eyes and flinched as she remembered that day.

* * *

_Lucy and Ashley had just turned six, and they were out shopping with their mother, Lalya. She had just bought them each a pair of beautiful earrings, a pair of yellow diamond stars for Ashley and a pair of pink diamond hearts for Lucy. They were walking down the sidewalk to get to the car that was waiting for them, Lucy and Ashley were both holding Lalya's hand, though Lucy had her mother's Gate Keys in her small hand, asking her mother questions about them. She remembered her mother smiling as she answered her questions. _

_ She remembered her mother taking the keys from her and putting them in her bag as they got closer to their car. All she remembers after that was a car veering off the street and onto the sidewalk, heading straight for them. Lucy remembers her mother screaming and a bright light surrounding Lucy and Ashley, and when the light faded she was being held by Leo and her sister was being held by Capricorn. Their mother was pinned between the car and the wall of the building._

_ The next few hours were a blur, their father had rushed out of a meeting to be with them. The driver of the car had been a former business partner of their father's, a man named Ivan, but they had a falling out and in a drunken rage he intentionally hit Lalya with his car, killing her as he pinned her against the wall. Her father, furious with her mother's spirits for not saving her as well, had hidden the keys away, leaving Lucy with no way to train her magic. He had also forbade the two of them to ever use their magic, threatening them with severe punishment should he ever find out._

* * *

"Ashley could sneak out at night to train her magic, her magic wasn't as powerful or as noticeable as mine. As I got older my magic became more unstable and he tried to medicate me, but it didn't go so well." Lucy shivered at the thought, nearly ten years of being medicated. The medication dulling her senses, but since her magic was so rare it didn't work to dull her magic, and it would randomly burst out of her, causing her to black out.

"I've been using one of the training rooms here with Ashley, but when it would become unstable there was nothing she could do to help me." She heard Makarov and Porlyusica sigh and she looked up to see that Laxus had raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, child, but I do believe I have a way to train you to control your magic."

"And who would be training me? None of my classmates can touch me without getting burned when my magic goes out of control."

"I wasn't thinking of one of your classmates, I had someone else in mind."

"Who, Laxus?" Lucy asked in a joking voice, only to pale as Makarov nodded.

"Wait a minute Gramps, I'm not training Blondie here." Laxus said as he glared at the old man.

"I agree, there is no way I'm training with him!"

"Well, I'm afraid that if Laxus doesn't train you, Lucy, I can't allow you to take any magic related classes." Lucy started to protest but was cut off by Makarov. "And Laxus, this training could be used as your third year project, otherwise you won't be able to graduate." Makarov smiled and crossed his arms, knowing he had gotten the better of the two teens. There was a moment of silence before Lucy let out a defeated sigh.

"I will agree to the training if he does..." Lucy looked over at Laxus and saw him smirk.

"Sure, why not. What's the worst that can happen." He answered and gave Lucy a wink.


End file.
